Project Summary We are requesting funds to support the 48th Annual Meeting of the American Aging Association (AGE) to be held at the Hyatt Regency San Francisco Airport in Burlingame, CA from May 30th to June 2nd in conjunction with the Nathan Shock Centers for Excellence in Aging two-day ?International Geroscience? meeting to be held at the same venue from May 28th to 30th. This meeting is one of the premier meetings for biogerontological research and is the only annual meeting sponsored by a professional membership organization devoted to the basic biology of aging in the United States. The theme of the meeting is Translating Aging Research. Dr. Heinrich Jasper, President of AGE, together with the AGE Program Committee (Drs. Rozalyn Anderson, Brian Kennedy, Dudley Lamming, Holly Brown Borg) in conjunction the directors of the Nathan Shock Centers for Excellence in Aging, Session Chairs, and the AGE Executive Board have organized the scientific program. The overall objective is to convene scientists and trainees from multiple disciplines in a forum for presentation and critical debate of the latest discoveries in aging research and to stimulate forward thinking and collaboration among participants. Funds are requested to help cover travel expenses of 1) invited speakers and 2) meritorious junior scientists (students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty) who can benefit from exposure to the leaders of the field, present their research findings and receive feedback from experts in the field. The specific goals of this meeting are to assemble a broad-based forum of basic and clinical scientists to present the most recent findings that have potential for development of therapeutics that may enhance quality and length of healthy life; to encourage open discussion and debate; and provide opportunities for early stage investigators to present their work, explore career options, and interact with potential mentors and collaborators. The invited speakers include renowned as well as outstanding early career scientists in aging, and related disciplines selected for the quality of their science and ability to stimulate debate. When selecting session topics, a particular effort was placed on keeping with the meeting theme of translating aging research into therapeutic interventions to emphasize the emerging translational potential of the basic discoveries for improving healthy aging in people. These include recent high profile work on metabolism and dietary interventions, nuclear structure, cellular senescence and inflammation, stem cells and regeneration, and efforts to perform interventional studies. The pre meeting, a summit of thought leaders organized by the NIA and the Nathan Shock Centers will be devoted to discuss and deepen acceptance of the Geroscience concept. We believe that all of the symposia topics are timely, and should stimulate discussion, collaborative endeavors and the development of possible therapeutic targets.